


The Red String

by snowballjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowballjaem/pseuds/snowballjaem
Summary: Everything in this world is destined, two souls are connected and bound to meet each other by the red thread, regardless of time, place, and circumstance. The string will never be broken.Based on The Red Thread by LazySheep and Until We Meet Again The Series
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Red String

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Su*cide and Homophobia

19790701

The night is clouded by the heavy drops of rain and the sound of thunder. The two lovers are sitting and comforting each other in the dim-lit living room. “Promise me that you’ll never leave me” Taeyong muffled in between tears as he cries embracing the other. “ I will forever love you and be by your side” Jaehyun replied as he ran his hands on the older’s back trying to calm his partner “ Always remember that I love you”. Taeyong raised his head to meet the younger “D-Don’t say it like you're l-leaving me”, Taeyong cupped his boyfriend’s face “Don’t leave me, w-we love each other right?” Taeyong tries to prevent more tears as he looks at Jaehyun with hopeful eyes, pleading to his boyfriend to not leave him. Jaehyun leans towards Taeyong and connects their lips.

As if on cue, the door suddenly swung open and revealed an old man on the other side. The said man runs towards the couple and grabs Taeyong by the wrist, separating the two lovers. “How many times do I have to tell you to avoid associating yourself to the son of a criminal?” the older man said as he emphasized _the son of a criminal_. Taeyong pushes his body away from the older man and towards Jaehyun. “We love each other, Dad.”. Taeyong clutched onto Jaehyun as if his life depended on it. “Love? Each other?” Taeyong’s father raised his voice “ You’ll choose this criminal rather than your family? Your own father?” Jaehyun stepped forward and kneel in front of Taeyong’s father “I’m sorry, this is all my fault”. Jaehyun pleads in tears “What are you doing?” The older man retorts as he pulls Taeyong away from Jaehyun “This none of your business”. 

“JAEHYUN!”  
A loud voice comes from the door as another aged man comes and grabs Jaehyun by the collar. “What is all this?” his father exhorts. “Did I tell you to not get involved with this boy?” he added. Jaehyun only glares at his father in the eye. 

“People are talking and you, getting involved with this kid will just make it worse!”.

“Then let them be!” Jaehyun scowls still shooting daggers at his father. 

“NO! This will ruin our family’s business” his father retaliates as he lets go of Jaehyun, Jaehyun drops to his knees and keeps his eyes on Taeyong. “So this is the kid that caused all of this ruckus that affected our business” Jaehyun’s father states as he looks at both Taeyong and his father. “WHAT? I will never push my son to be associated with delinquents like you!” Taeyong’s father quickly retorts as he tries to restrain Taeyong to look at his lover with pitiful eyes. “I’m sorry, father” Jaehyun cries as he pleads to his father, and looks at his crying lover fighting the body of his father as he tries to keep Taeyong from going to Jaehyun. 

Then it snapped, Jaehyun sees red. He lounges forward and grabs the gun in his father’s waist, Jaehyun knowing that his father, as a mafia leader, carries a gun wherever he goes. Then, Jaehyun stands in the corner with a gun pointed at his temple looking at the three men. “JAEHYUN, BABY, NOOO!” Taeyong cries as he keeps on struggling in the arms of his father. “JAEHYUN, DROP THE GUN” his father commanded. Jaehyun looked at his lover, struggling, Jaehyun’s mind went blank and all went silent, only the sound of the raindrops and Taeyong’s cries filled his ears. 

“Taeyong-ah..”

Taeyong looks at Jaehyun crying and fighting against his father’s restraints.

“Jaehyun…. P-please..” Taeyong cries as he pleads with his boyfriend.

“Father, I’m so sorry” 

“Taeyong-ah… I-I love you” Jaehyun muttered crying as he looks at Taeyong one last time.

“Jaehyun, NO” Jaehyun’s father’s yelped

Then, the sound of the gun filled the room.

Silence.

Only the sound of Taeyong's cries can be heard as he ran towards his boyfriend's dead body. The two fathers were frozen in their place as they watched the blood over Jaehyun’s body.“ Jaehyun-ah… J-Jaehyun-ah... Wake up” Taeyong cried as he hugged his boyfriend’s body covering himself with blood. “J-Jaehyun-ah… y-you promised that we’re not gonna l-leave each other behind” he cries clutching onto Jaehyun. “Why? Jaehyun-ah, why did you leave me?” Taeyong wailed as he repeatedly thumps Jaehyun’s chest “You said you love me”. Taeyong continues to cry kissing his dead boyfriend on the lips, his fingers trembling as he cups his boyfriend's face “We promised e-each other that we’ll stay f-forever”. He embraced Jaehyun then his hand accidentally touched the gun that was in the hand of his dead lover. Taeyong froze, He slowly averted his eyes from his lover to the gun. He stares at the metal gun and back to Jaehyun. His hand trembled as he slowly reached for the gun.  
“TAEYONG-AH” His father screamed.

“I love you, Jaehyun-ah” Taeyong whispered.

Then a second gunshot was heard that rainy night. And the night fell silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm still learning about how writing works. This fic is based on my fave Thai BL series Until We Meet Again. Constructive criticism is very much welcome.


End file.
